


Все эти истории — о любви

by Prokopyan



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M, Romance, slice-of-life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prokopyan/pseuds/Prokopyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все ассасины сражаются ради чего-то. А за что борется Дезмонд?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все эти истории — о любви

— А ведь это очень страшно, — проговорила Ребекка, разглядывая рисунок чаинок на дне кружки.  
Это был один из тех редких вечеров, когда конец света и всё, что с ним связано, казались нереальными, придумкой писателей-фантастов и сценаристов. Уильям уехал по своим загадочным делам, Дезмонд лежал в Анимусе, Коннор спорил с Ахиллесом, — привычность происходящего успокаивала, на несколько коротких минут позволяя расслабиться.  
Шон, проверявший почту, — Юнона не давала заскучать, — обернулся:  
— О чём ты?  
— Все эти истории, — Ребекка кивнула в сторону мониторов, на которых отражалась активность Анимуса. — Ассасины, жившие и умиравшие, убивавшие за то, что казалось им правым делом. Тамплиеры, верившие в исключительную правильность того, что они делают. Тебе никогда не начинало казаться, что всё это было бесполезным? Тысячелетия два ордена сражались между собой, но в итоге это ничего не дало ни тем, ни другим. Ни свободы, ни равенства ассасинов, ни железной руки тамплиеров люди на себе не ощущают. Вот и получается, что все эти жизни — всего лишь истории великого множества смертей.  
— Они так не думали, — Шон откинулся к спинке стула. — Альтаир, Эцио, Коннор — ассасины сражались не просто за идею, но за то, что было им дорого. Альтаир, бывший ассасином с рождения, положил всю свою жизнь во благо ордена. Эцио первоначально всего лишь мстил за свою семью, за женщин, которых любил. Коннор защищал свой народ. Идеи свободы и равенства приходили чуть позже.  
— Тогда, исходя из твоей логики, мы здесь тоже не ради ордена.  
— Не только ради него, — уточнил он. — Но в целом, да, ты права. Я ввязался во всё это, чтобы изучить историю в лицах. Ты раскрываешь свои инженерные таланты, Уильям пытается оправдать собственные амбиции, Дезмонду просто нужна была какая-то цель в жизни. И так получилось, что нам выпало спасать мир. Простое совпадение.  
— И это тоже совпадения? Третий крестовый поход, Борджиа, Война за Независимость...  
— Да. Ребятам просто не повезло.  
Шон невесело усмехнулся. Ребекка перевела взгляд на экран: Коннор в очередной раз отправился на поиски отца, желая объединиться с ним.  
— Получается, что это всего лишь история глобального невезения.  
— Я бы так не сказал, — проследив её взгляд, откликнулся Шон. — Все эти истории — о любви.  
Ребекка недоверчиво посмотрела на него:  
— Не знала, что ты такой романтичный.  
— Я не о том, — он поджал губы, словно не решаясь продолжать этот разговор. — Я говорю не о любви между мужчиной и женщиной, а о той любви, которую испытывали друг к другу Альтаир и Малик, Эцио и Клаудия, Коннор и Хэйтем. О любви к другу, сестре, отцу.  
Шон замолчал, подбирая правильные слова, и Ребекка не решилась прерывать ход его мыслей.   
— Если бы... — он на мгновенье замялся. — Если бы им не было, за кого сражаться, разве кидались бы эти люди в бой, рискуя своими жизнями? Если бы мы не хотели выжить все вместе, вчетвером, без единой потери, сидели бы мы тогда в этой пещере, проживая скорее чужие, чем свои жизни?  
Она понимающе кивнула. Редкий случай, но то, что говорил Шон, казалось исключительно правильным. Была бы она здесь, если бы не желала спасти прежде всего своих близких, а уже потом — этот мир?  
— Дезмонд, — Шон махнул рукой в сторону Анимуса и отвернулся.  
Ребекка, погруженная в свои мысли, не сразу поняла, к чему это он. И только когда мониторы показали полное отсутствие активности, заметила: Дезмонд вернулся в реальный мир.  
  
Ливень снаружи, похоже, не собирался заканчиваться в ближайший час. Дорогу уже начинало размывать: колёса увязали в грязи, и Ребекка мысленно порадовалась, что сегодня решила вернуться пораньше. В противном случае ей пришлось бы оставить своё оборудование наедине с Шоном и Дезмондом на целые сутки, и — подсказывала интуиция, — ничем хорошим это бы не закончилось.  
Придерживая капюшон дождевика, она добежала до пещеры и вытащила из наполненного недельными запасами рюкзака фонарик. Воспоминания о первом падении внутрь были ещё слишком свежи, чтобы она захотела их обновить.  
Держась свободной рукой за стену, Ребекка начала свой осторожный спуск. Мокрые подошвы скользили, тяжёлый рюкзак тянул к земле, мешая соблюдать равновесие и увеличивая риск кубарем скатиться вниз. Но у неё была серьёзная причина держаться: куда больше синяков Ребекка боялась насмешек Шона, которому новой темы хватило бы на неделю. В лучшем случае.  
По ощущениям этот мучительный спуск продолжался как минимум полчаса; если верить стрелкам часов — восемь минут. В итоге ноги её от напряжения так тряслись, что Ребекка, не дойдя до своего кресла какую-то пару метров, рухнула прямо на пол и с облегченьем вздохнула.  
Вдох её эхом отдался от стен треклятого коридора, и только тогда она заметила: в пещере было подозрительно тихо. Не работал Анимус, Шон не барабанил по клавиатуре, скучающий Дезмонд не напрашивался на спор.   
Опасаясь худшего, Ребекка как можно тише стянула рюкзак и поднялась. Помещение казалось пустым, и лишь вдалеке, у сияющей голубизной стены, она заметила две тени, стоявшие друг к другу слишком близко, чтобы можно было ошибиться.  
Ребекка, осознав, что стала невольной свидетельницей того, что ей не предназначалось, покраснев, отвернулась.  
— Не любитель романтики, да? — пробормотала она себе под нос и толкнула ногой рюкзак, загромыхавший своим содержимым.  
Шон и Дезмонд отпрянули друг от друга и уставились в пол, как школьники, которых поймали на курении за школой. Ребекка закатила глаза.  
— Не скучали, ребят?  
Дезмонд что-то невнятно ответил, спускаясь, чтобы помочь ей донести рюкзак. Шон, привычно сгорбившись, сделал вид, что вернулся к своим исследованиям. Впрочем, Ребекке не нужно было видеть, чтобы знать: он вертел в руках шариковую ручку, а вовсе не артефакт древних цивилизаций.  
— Снаружи льёт как из ведра, — проговорила она, стараясь не думать об увиденном. — Дорогу размоет, так что в ближайшие двадцать четыре часа нам отсюда не выбраться.  
— Значит, отец сегодня не вернётся? — ей послышалось в голосе Дезмонда облегчение.  
— Скорее всего, — Ребекка пожала плечами. — Я постараюсь ему дозвониться, но ничего не гарантирую.  
Происходящее вновь вставало на круги своя. Дезмонд учинил раскопки вглубь рюкзака в поисках своих заказов, Шон спрятался за ноутбуком — привычный перестук клавиш его успокаивал. Они лениво переговаривались о чём-то: жаловались на присылаемые Юноной угрозы, обсуждали то Коннора, то погоду — приевшиеся темы были откровенно скучны, и Ребекка, как ни старалась, не могла разглядеть за ними ни намёков, ни недосказанности. Словно те две фигуры — недвусмысленно короткая дистанция, ладонь на затылке, соприкосновение губ, — ей просто привиделись.  
Был только один шанс проверить. И когда Дезмонд вновь погрузился в события восемнадцатого века, Ребекка поинтересовалась словно бы невзначай, разглядывая нечёткое изображение Коннора на одном из экранов:  
— Так, говоришь, все эти истории — о любви?


End file.
